Asking ChaCha
by Claire Ride
Summary: Nudge "acquires" a cell phone, and The Flock just so happens to have haunting questions to ask. Will things get out of hand? NOTE: ChaCha is an automated computer thing that answers questions.


:Asking ChaCha- Nudge "acquires" a cell phone, and Iggy just so happens to have haunting questions to ask. The rest of The Flock join in on this "Question Fest".

Me: DISCLAIMER!

Iggy: I wish I was a yodeler…

Me: 0_o whyyy?

Iggy: Because they can wear weird suspenders and not be looked at weirdly…

Me: Oh they are…*mumbles*

Iggy: WHAT WAS THAT? !

Me: DEAR JESUS NOTHING!

Iggy: YOU DON'T OWN!

******

* * *

**

_Asking ChaCha_

The All Holy Cell Phone

No one POV

The Flock were sitting down at the table, minus Nudge. A very worried Max sat at the front, Fang at her right hand, Iggy was off in la-la land, Gazzy was debating the pros and cons of microwave's, and little Angel was wondering what the heck is going on, but where was the talkative Nudge? Where was the one that filled the silence even though people didn't want her to fill it?

"Does anyone know where she went?" Max demanded, looking each Flock member in the eyes.

"Well," Iggy started, coming out of la-la land. "she said something about "I must get this to make my happiness overflow!" and then she said around 50 more sentences, but I tuned it out." Max glared at him, which was still useless.

"Ok, Angel. Can you read her mind?" Max asked the youngest member. Angel looked up and gave everyone a weird look.

"The only thing I can heard is Gazzy thinking about putting a…cat in the microwave!" She had a disgusted look on her face while Gazzy blushed.

"We're getting no where with this." Fang stated quietly.

"She said she was coming back!" Gazzy exclaimed. "Why don't we just wait for her to return?" The Flock, minus Nudge, looked at Gazzy in shock.

"Why didn't you just tell us then!" Max yelled. "If I knew that then we wouldn't even be having this meeting! Meeting adjourned."

She got up and stalked off to her bedroom, with Fang following her like a sick puppy. Gazzy threw looks at both his sister and Iggy, urging them to come up with something entertaining for them to do.

"Ummm, we could lay on the roof looking at the clouds while we wait for Nudge?" Angel said.

"I'm blind…" Iggy stated.

"Then you can look at the inside of your eyelids!" Gazzy said, running outside and flying up onto the roof.

* * *

"That one's a butterfly!"

"No, it's a hawk!"

"BUTTERFLY!"

"HAWK!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!

"NO YOUR BOTH WRONG! It's a cow!" Iggy screamed over the sound of their screaming.

"Hmm, I guess he's right." Gazzy mumbled.

"Yea, Iggy. How did you know it looked like a cow?" Angel asked.

"Because, I know when cow shaped clouds come near." A black blob in the sky was getting closer.

Angel pointed to the blob. "Look! It's a bird!" She yelled.

"No! It's a plane!" Gazzy yelled back.

"No, it's defiantly a bird"

"NO! It's Nudge!" Iggy yelled at both of them, stepping to the edge of the roof. Gazzy and Angel exchanged looks.

"He is definitely the master." Gazzy muttered. Iggy's smile was huge.

"Why is she swerving?" Gazzy asked while Angel shrieked.

"She's got a cell phone!" Angel screamed, looking excited.

"How did she get that? !" Gazzy asked, also looking overjoyed.

"She'll tell you when she gets here!" Angel said in a sing-song voice.

"GASP! Is she texting and flying?" Iggy asked. "That's dangerous!"

"Yea! We should totally preach to her when she gets back." Gazzy said. "Someone get the drivers manual that clearly stats texting while doing activities is dangerous!"

"What kind of activities?" Iggy asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Angel's face contorted in disgust.

"Your gross man." Angel stated.

The three flock members waited impatiently as Nudge made her way slowly towards the house. Unfortunately for Nudge, Iggy was right. Texting while flying was indeed dangerous. So the three flock members watched as Nudge swerved off course…and ran into a tree. Iggy, Gazzy and Angel jumped off the roof in a very cool fashion and ran over to where Nudge was twitching on the ground.

"You hit the tree." Gazzy said. Angel rolled her eyes.

"YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!" Nudge screeched as she stopped twitching.

"We had to teach you a lesson grasshopper." Iggy said.

"DON'T MAKE ME TEACH YOU A LESSON WITH MY FIST!" Nudge got up, ready to kill Iggy was her claws when Angel stepped in between them.

"Now, we must have peace." Angel said.

"Says the girl that would point a gun at us…" Iggy mumbled while Angel shot him a death glare.

"Sooooo, what are you doing with the phone?" Gazzy asked. "You have no friends so you cant possibly be texting anyone." Nudge then shot him a glare.

"If you must know" Nudge started. "I'm texting an automated computer and asking it ridiculous questions."

Angel's, Iggy's and Gazzy's mouth formed and O.

"What question?" Iggy asked.

"What do you want me to ask it?"

"Uhhhhhhh, do gingers have souls?" Gazzy asked as Nudge typed in the question.

"Now we must wait."

The flock minus Fang and Max stared at the phone in a covet manner. Iggy wanted to see if he could make a bomb out of the phone specimen, but he didn't feel like dieing that day. So he just stayed put. The phone beeped.

"FINALLY!" Angel shouted.

"Ok it says 'Religious people believe that we have souls, but no one can provide evidence for it. If humans have them, then all people do!'" Nudge read.

Everyone's mouth formed an O form again.

"Is ChaCha saying gingers aren't human?" Iggy asked.

* * *

********

THANK YOU FOR READING! I have other stories on my profile. Read them if you so desire.

Quotes During Chapter , or Q.D.C by me:

"Aw, my ginger friend will be so sad when she hears she's not human…"

"HARRY POTTER IS SO FREAKIN' AMAZINGGG!" *cough*


End file.
